fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Coral Girros
Great Coral Girros are subspecies of Great Girros and leaders of Coral Girros packs. Compared to normal Great Girros, Great Coral Girros have amazing control over their packs. Sleep|weaknesses = Fire Earth Paralysis|creator = TheEpicOne89}} Physiology Great Coral Girros are significantly more varied in size than their normal counterparts, with some being almost as large as Odogaron, while others are only slightly larger than small Coral Girros. Their hide has been turned a deep turquoise-green, with their yellow patterns becoming bright pink. Their frills have turned bright pink, with splotches of coral dispersed along them. Their fangs have also turned this color, and have become jagged. Behavior Great Coral Girros are normally found sleeping. However, if a weapon is drawn near GCG's head, it will immediately wake up and attack. As is the case with normal Great Girros, GCG is not fond of fire, and will growl at any source of it and command the pack to avoid it. Speaking of which, the pack it controls moves with coordination and grace, with GCG being able to roar in different ways in order to issue different commands. These commands can range from marking territory, bringing back a carcass, testing a monsters strength by sacrificing one member, or just simply attacking or fleeing. It does this by using a combination of standard roars, whilst also rattling the coral on its frills. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Great Coral Girros reside in the middle of most food chains that they reside in. They are preyed on by Legiana, Hypnocatrice, and, surprisingly, aggressive Radobaan, due to their immunity to sleep and high defense. On the other hand, they prey on Odogaron, Velocidrome, and Great Shamos. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Great Coral Girros share a very similar temperament to standard Great Girros, with a couple exceptions. When not accompanied by Coral Girros, they are aggressive to anything that moves, using everything in their power to sedate any threats and flee. However, when in the presence of at least seven Coral Girros (which it will always be unless they are killed), they won't attack anything that's not prey or anything that doesn't attack them. Even when Coral Girros attack the hunter, GCG will remain passive until either three out of seven Coral Girros are slain, or it is attacked. Tracks Great Coral Girros mark their territory in a variety of ways. They inject trees and coral with their venom, giving them a petrified look. *'Footprints: '''10 points *'Petrified Tree: 20 points *'Petrified Coral: '''20 points *'Fallen Petrified Tree: '30 points *'Fallen Petrified Coral: 30 points Specific Locale Interactions Great Coral Girros has no specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors When Great Coral Girros is in the Great Forest next to a tree, or in the Coral Highlands next to some coral, it will do one of two things. When not accompanied by its pack, it will quickly sink its fangs into the tree/coral, injecting copious amounts of venom into it. After about five seconds, the tree/coral will start to turn an almost stone-like grey, spreading from the bite mark. GCG will then try to knock the tree over with a body slam, but only manages to shake it. If the pack is traveling with it, it will then rattle its corals while shaking its head. Four Coral Girros will then scamper up the tree/coral, and then inject it with their fangs. GCG will do the same, with the other Coral Girros turning their backs on the ritual-like process to keep guard. The tree/coral starts petrifying, once again starting from the bite marks, but finishing much quicker due to the multiple wounds. After the Coral Girros jump down, the GCG then rattles its corals once again, but much more aggressively. All Girros and the alpha all rush the tree, knocking it over without much effort. The pack then continues on its path. Cutscenes Hunt Cutscene: 'The hunter enters the cave section of the Coral Highlands, when they notice that the floor is seemingly alive with a strange, blue mist. The camera pans upwards revealing several sleeping Shamos, along with the fresh corpse of a Great Shamos. As they approach the recently deceased alpha, a pale turquoise shape streaks pass the camera, followed by seven smaller, purple shapes. The seven Coral Girros strike first, surrounding the hunter. As the hunter prepares to unsheathe their weapon, the Great Coral Girros corkscrews through the middle of the pack, sending the hunter sprawling. As they struggle to their feet, the GCG flips around, staring the hunter down. It then opens its frills, rattles its corals, and then shrieks. The entire pack of Coral Girros, as if on que, roar in unison, beginning the hunt. Abilities Great Coral Girros attacks mainly the same way as Great Girros, however, it is more agile, being able to flip on a dime, and leaping through the air, almost reminiscent of Zinogre. Of course, all paralysis attacks are replaced with sleep. Attacks Great Coral Girros shares all attacks with Great Girros, with some added extras *'Sleep Spit: GCG''' will fire a ball of sleeping gas at the hunter. *'''Sleep Bite: GCG will bite downwards then''' sideways, inducing sleep if it connects. *'''Sleep Mist: GCG will spit a ball of sleeping gas into the air. When it hits anything (wingdrakes, small monsters, large monsters, the ground, etc.) it will spread a gas-like substance that persists for about seven seconds. Anything that comes in contact with it will be put to sleep. *'Corkscrew Dive': GCG will turn its head skyward, then leap into the air. After a very brief pause, it will home into the hunter's location, and dive towards them in a corkscrew motion. *'Corkscrew Roll': GCG will growl at the hunter and bare its fangs. It then launches off its back legs in a corkscrew at the hunter. *'Sleep Blanket': GCG's most powerful attack. When it is surrounded by Coral Girros (when it reaches 30% health), it will expel copious amounts of narcotic gas over the Coral Girros. This gas spreads in a way similar to Vaal Hazak's, and anything hit by it (aside from the Coral Girros) is immediately put to sleep. GCG will then rattle its corals extremely violently. Every Coral Girros in the area then pile on the hunter. The alpha then preforms its Corkscrew Dive, dealing massive damage. The Coral Girros only pile on the hunter if they are asleep. Rage and Tired States Great Coral Girros shares normal Great Girros's rage and tired changes. Mounts Great Coral Girros shares the standard mount animation for its skeleton. Reason for Changes Great Corral Girros, along with Corral Girros, have migrated to the Coral Highlands due to an especially aggressive Odogaron known as the Delirious Odogaron, who has developed an immunity to paralysis. Because of this, a pack of Girros traveled to the Coral Highlands. The coral in the highlands proved to be a nuisance for this pack, growing along the body of the Coral Girros and along the frills of the Great Coral Girros. The easy prey of Sleeptoads granted them their narcotic venom. As all creatures do, they reproduced, and spread back to the Rotten Vale and the Great Forest. Breakable Parts Tail: '''Reduces range of attacks. (sever) '''Fangs: '''Weakens narcotic effects. (break) '''Coral/Frills: '''Reduces control of pack, and reduces range of narcotic mist. (break) Physical Damage Effectiveness *= Head ★★★ *= Tail ★★ *= Front legs ★ *= Back legs ★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ✖ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★ Slinger Ammo GCG drops Slinger Thorns. Turf Wars Vs. Odogaron':' The GCG calls for its pack, and all of them surround the Odogaron. Three small Girros launch themselves at it, with the Odo just barely dodging. The GCG releases its mist, and Odo slumps over, asleep. The pack then all attack seemingly at once, dealing high damage (900-2380). Odogaron then wakes up and flees. Vs. '''Deviljho:' '''Begins how Jho normally deals w/ Great Girros, by picking it up and flailing it around. This deals as much damage as it normally does, however, Coral manages to sink its fangs into Jho’s neck, dealing low damage (80-160). Jho drops GCG, and falls asleep. Great Coral orders the pack to flee, ending the Turf War in a tie. Vs.' Legiana': Legiana flings shards of frost at the pack, killing at minimum 2 Girros, and causing medium damage to GCG (100-300). GCG then attempts to mist Legiana, however she dodges and tail slams GCG, causing high damage (500-900). The pack then flees. Vs. Great Girros ('only when at least 5 Girros and 5 Corral Girros are present as well): The two cobra-lizards size each other up, then back up, revealing their frills. They each call for their pack, but GCG, due its better control of the pack, attack first. The normal Girros either kill or paralyze the Coral Girros, due to their below average defense and Para resistance. The Great Girros, distracted, is blindsided by the opposing alpha, who corkscrews into it causing medium damage (200-400). Both packs then flee. Vs. Hypnocatrice':' '''Both monsters roar, then GCG backs up and calls for its pack. Hypno fires a ball of sleeping gas directly into GCG’s frills, causing light damage (20-80). This has no effect on GCG, which causes Hypno to enter rage mode. Hypno then kicks GCG in the face 3 or 4 times, causing medium damage with each kick (100-250) GCG and the pack then flee. Carves () = with break Equipment Armor Defense: 350-724 Fire res: -10 Water res: 30 Ice res: 15 Thunder res:10 Dragon res: 25 Earth res: -45 Wind res: 15 Skills Coral Maestro: When a Field Horn is blown, has an equal chance to afflict the hunter, and anyone nearby, with any positive status affect. The higher the level, the longer and more potent the effects will be. Sleep rate +2 Narcotics Guru: Tranq bombs, tranq knives, tranq shots, and tranq ammo can put monsters to sleep without the help of a trap. Paralysis -2 Weapons WIP Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status Interactions Great Coral Girros can be infected with the Frenzy, however can not become Apex. Hyper Great Coral Girros have been confirmed, however they are extremely rare. Hyper GCG gain the ability to use two Sleep Spit or Sleep Mist attacks in quick succession. Tempered GCG have not been discovered, as normal Great Girros can not become tempered. Notes/Trivia *As with all of TheEpicOne89's creations, anyone is welcome to create commisions and post them in the comments. *Delirious Odogaron is currently being worked on. *Their jagged fangs are used to better capture prey, such as Shamos, Sleeptoads, and Andanglers. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:TheEpicOne89 Category:Sleep Monster